zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Vortian
The Vortians are a highly intelligent race of scientists and engineers who inhabit Vort. Biology and Appearance Vortians have digitigrade legs with elongated tarsals. As a result, Vortians walk on the tips of their feet (as opposed to their entire feet). Their feet lack toes and seem to be pointed at the end. Atop their heads they have vaguely horn-like appendages which are likely shelled tentacles or antennae, as they are ambulatory and quite flexible as opposed to stiff. This can be seen clearly by Captain Lard Nar’s movements in “Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars”, wherein his antennae visibly flex and spring about quite freely as he moves, jumps, and turns his head, and twitch with a springy appearance when he trembles in fear. Vortians have tiny eyes of a single color, and are often seen wearing goggle-like eyewear. Their heads are large, and shaped vaguely like that of an Irken. It is shown that Vortian skin can come in a variety of colours, appearing to be predominately greys, pinks, purples, and muted blues. Vortian teeth are visibly sharp and jagged. The only Vortian food shown are "Vort dogs" sold at Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster. Vortian tongues are segmented similar to Irken tongues. Vortians are rather short, about the same height as Irkens. It is unknown if their society is based on height, but it seems to be unlikely as there is no indication of this in the series, and height seems to be a trait prioritized by the Irken race alone. Due to the intelligence of the Vortian race, it may be that Vort's leaders were elected or maybe even passed down like royalty, similar to Earth. Like Irkens, it has been revealed (in the comic series) that Vortians also have the ability to reproduce, as the children of Prisoner 777 were briefly seen in the first issue of the Invader Zim comics. However, seeing as they made much of the Irkens' technology, it remains unclear as to whether or not Vortians reproduce naturally, or if they also use the test tube method. History Vortians are very industrious creatures and have a history of being allied with the Irken Empire. During this time, they worked with Irken scientists to create high tech military gear and weapons of mass destruction. However, in "recent years" Invader Larb conquered the planet Vort, effectively turning it into the Irken Empire's top military research prison. Not all Vortians are prisoners though; some have escaped and can be seen briefly on planet Foodcourtia. Eric the Blob mentioned that he had installed similar security systems to the one in Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster in Vortian prisons, but they were discontinued after multiple Vortian prisoners escaped by "hiding deep in garbage cans". This could explain Lard Nar's freedom and could pose as an excuse as to why there exists many free Vortians. They have created devices such as the MegaDoomer, as well as the doomsday technology inside of Minimoose and the Vortian liquid substance used for the Santa Suit. However, the Vortians have shown signs of rebellion by purposely flawing their creations. For example, the Vortian-designed Megadoomer rather humorously cloaked itself but not the user. It is also worth noting is that Vortian Prisoner 777 was also willing to hand over the Massive's schematics to Zim with very little convincing needed, despite the fact that he knew and openly stated that it would infuriate the Irken Armada. Vortian Technology The only piece of technology shown during the series of purely Vortian design is the Resisty Ship. Pure Vortian technology seems to have a much different appearance and system function than that influenced by Irken design. It is characterized by sharp angles and muted colors, rather than the rounded surfaces and bright reds or purples that seem to be favored by the Irken race. See Also *Vort *Vortian History *The Resisty's Ship Category:Species Category:Vortian Category:Minor Characters Category:Alien Species Category:Characters Category:Aliens